Touya Kinomoto
Toya Kinomoto (木之本 桃矢, Kinomoto Tōya) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. He is known as Tori Avalon in the English adaptation Cardcaptors. He appears in another Clamp series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and is known there as Tōya, although his name has also been randomized as "Touya". Appearance Toya is a very tall, well-built, and strikingly handsome young man with tanned skin, dark brown hair parted on the left side, and dark brown eyes. He is usually seen in Seijou high school uniform, but occasionally has also been seen in casual clothes Personality He is often working, and a running gag in the series involves Sakura and Yukito Tsukishiro running into him while he is at work, which can happen virtually anywhere. It is later discovered that the reason for his many jobs is so that he can pay for college on his own. It is also implied that the reason for him bumping into Sakura all the time was not just mere coincidence but may sometimes have been deliberate. He is similar to his father who is also good at cooking, kind, athletic and helps with house work. Like Yukito, he is also very popular with the girls. In episode 14, the high school girls wonder why he doesn't have any girlfriend and rejects any girls who confess to him. He holds the belief that as Sakura's older brother, he is the only person entitled to make fun of her, a belief that his best friend Yukito refers to as a "sister complex." However, he is also caring of her, which leads him to feel suspicious of Syaoran Li. Though Syaoran and Sakura eventually stop fighting and become best of friends, Toya continues to feel suspicious of Syaoran. However he starts liking Syaoran because he is always helping Sakura which he reveals that if there was anyone that Sakura wanted to be with to be by her side he wanted it to be Syoaran. He knows Sakura's secret but pretends to not know. Sakura thinks it's impossible that he knows already because he would tease her about it. Toya seemed to be a loner for the most part. His only two friends seem to be Kaho Mizuki and Yukito and he is normally only seen socializing with the latter. This could be because Toya is shy, a fact mentioned by Sakura to Yukito after he admits to Sakura that he has feelings for Toya. Storyline Sakura Card Arc prior to her death.]] On their way to school, Toya and Sakura decide to get their father a wallet for Christmas. He drops Sakura off and tells her to meet him later. As he gets to school, he notices Yukito sleeping and attempts to wake him up. He warns Yukito that he cannot keep this up. Before he was able to tell Yukito he knows the truth about who he is, the annoying Ruby Moon interrupts and jumps on his back. He and Yukito leave for school, and Toya meets up with Sakura. To his surprise, he realizes it is actually the Mirror Card. Still, they go shopping and Toya thanks the card for always helping Sakura. As a present, he gives Mirror a new hair ribbon, saying her hair is actually much longer. Sakura seals her in the card later, and notices the new ribbon. At New Years, Yukito was supposed to meet them at the shrine. However, when he did not show, Toya got worried and left to find him. Once at Yukito's house, he noticed Yukito on the ground. Yukito apologized for being so exhausted and Toya attempts to get him back on his feet, but fails. Cardcaptors His name is changed to Tori Avalon in this English version. His personality mostly remains unchanged in that he still enjoys teasing Sakura though he calls her "squirt" and "dinosaur" instead of "kaiju" (monster). However, his romantic relationship with Yukito (Julian) is changed into being a close friendship and his past relationship with Kaho Mizuki is changed into a typical student-teacher non-romantic friendship. Relationships Yukito Toya's main relationship is with his best friend Yukito, the two have unspoken romantic feelings for each other. Throughout the series Toya and Yukito are extremely close and eventually Toya attempts to admit his feelings to Yukito but things keep interrupting his confession. After Toya sacrifices his powers to save Yukito's life, Yukito openly admits his love for Toya to Sakura. There are many overt references to Yukito and Toya's relationship throughout the series which were removed from the English dub. The couple, however, are considered CLAMP's "soul pair", as they are the most recurring couple seen in many different multiverses. Kaho Toya briefly dated Kaho Mizuki for a year starting in 8th grade (she was his student teacher), but they broke up when she decided to move to England to pursue her career. She told him also that he should not grieve over that, for she would be back, and by those days both of them would have other love interests. After returning, she treats him affectionately, but more as a younger brother than a boyfriend. Sakura Kinomoto Toya enjoyed frequently teasing and making fun of his little sister. However, he did care about her a lot and was quick to defend Sakura when she was attacked by Syaoran in episode 8. He discovers the truth about Sakura being a Cardcaptor but doesn't let on about it and he tries his best to help Sakura when he can. Sakura also cares for her brother, for example when he got hurt by the Mirror card. Syaoran Li The Mirror Toya met the Mirror Card in episode 25, where she was disguised as his sister. She injures Toya by bumping him in a hole in the woods, then realizing that she went too far, she felt guilty, and apologized to him before being sealed by Sakura. When Sakura went to investigate the mysterious fog, the Mirror met Toya again, disguised as his sister, but he saw through her magic and recognized her. She asks Toya for forgiveness, which Toya accepts, and promised to keep in secret. He seems to be good friends with the Mirror and treats her as a normal girl. The Mirror is very fond of him as well. In episode 61, Toya gives the Mirror a Christmas gift (also as thanks for taking good care of his sister), a long green ribbon, which she happily accepts. Nakuru Akizuki Toya was frequently annoyed by Nakuru's constant displays of affection towards him. Having magical powers, he was quickly able to deduce what she really was. She often butts in whenever Touya tries to tell Yukito that he is actually inhuman. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Powers: At a young age, Toya discovered that he possessed the rare magical ability of psychically connecting with spirits, as well as the immaterial spirit world itself - something which, so far, even Sakura was unable to achieve despite her strong magical powers. Examples of other powers he derived from this province are: * Spiritual Awareness: Toya possessed a heightened awareness of the paranormal, which enabled him to see entities that are normally invisible to other human beings. Hence, he was able to see the spirit of his late mother. * Mediumship: Toya had the ability to communicate with spirits and those who are in the afterlife, as demonstrated by how he spoke with the spirit of his late mother when she visited their family. * Shamanism: '''Toya had the ability to perceive and contact the spiritual world, as demonstrated by how he sensed that the cherry blossom tree at the Tsukimine Shrine was actually a literal supernatural entity. * '''Divine Communication: Toya had the ability to communicate with a deity, as demonstrated by how he once spoke to the cherry blossom tree at the Tsukimine Shrine. Extrasensory Perception: Toya also possessed the ability to acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. This supernatural ability of his was shown to be particularly powerful, as shown by how even Eriol once had to take precautions to prevent Toya from sensing the truth about him. Examples of other powers he derived from this province are: * Danger Intuition: Toya had the ability to detect impending threats, which enabled him to sense whenever Sakura is in danger, or when other supernatural events are occurring. * Soul and Aura Reading: Toya had the ability to see, read, and sense the souls and auras of others. Hence, he was always able to accurately detect when the Mirror card was posing as Sakura, and that Yukito was actually Yue. Limited Power Negation (possibly): It is possible that Toya possessed the power to nullify the powers of others - in Episode 3, he saved a penguin by dispersing the whirlpool caused by the Watery card. Expert Martial Artist: Toya was once mentioned by his father, Fujitaka, to be a first-level black belt in karate. After Toya sacrificed his supernatural powers to save Yukito's life, he became an ordinary human being, though it is highly likely that he retained his martial-arts skills (for it was not a supernatural ability). However, it has been revealed in the last chapter of Clear Card Arc that he is recovering his powers slowly. Appearances in Other Media Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle ]] In ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Tōya is not only the older brother of Sakura but also the King of the Kingdom of Clow. The former king, Tōya and Sakura's (adopted) father, is Clow Reed. However, it is later revealed that Tōya's true parents are Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, not Clow. Like his Cardcaptor Sakura counterpart, he dislikes Syaoran and refers to him as a brat. His reasons are similar; from the predictions of the High Priest of Clow, he knows that Sakura and Syaoran are meant to be together and their destinies are linked. Additionally, Tōya had initially felt that Syaoran possessed a rather unsettling presence within him and confronted his father about it, though Tōya later admits that the feeling went away as Syaoran opened up to Sakura. Later on, it is revealed that "Syaoran" had also met with Tōya, and had been treated similarly to his Clone counterpart. Another incarnation of Toya appears with Yukito in the Hanshin Republic, where he and Yukito are waiters at a local restaurant. In the anime, Tsubasa Chronicle, he appears again in the Ōto Country where he and Yukito are patrons in the café run by Syaoran and the others as well as in two filler episodes. Kobato. Toya is seen on Drop 5, and in the anime episode 22; both times with Fujimoto on a mid-time job. In the manga, he is seen wearing a bunny costume (similar to the one he used on Cardcaptors Sakura: The Sealed Card and in Usagi-san from Wish) in the Green Drugstore (originally from Legal Drug). In the anime he is seen talking with Fujimoto in the dressing rooms of Piffle Pizza (a company that had appeared on several CLAMP works, like Cardcaptor Sakura itself, but being more prominent in Suki Dakara Suki and Angelic Layer). Gallery touya15.jpeg Touya1.jpg 407000.jpg 400506.jpg Cardcaptor.Sakura.full.68681.jpg Kinomoto.Touya.full.68679.jpg d91c9232a0a588ccfc28b778baada7e5.jpg 127603.jpg Boceto (15).jpg|Concept Art Boceto (16).jpg|Concept Art Toya Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Trivia * In the anime, like Syaoran in the Sleeping Beauty play, Toya plays the lead female character in his high school's Cinderella play. * Toya's "kaijū" (monster) nickname for Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura is reused in Tsubasa. * Toya's running gag about his part-time jobs is retained in Tsubasa as he appears as a waiter in a restaurant where Syaoran and company eat in the Hanshin Republic. * The first kanji of Toya's given name (桃) means peach, and peach blossoms are one of his mother's two favorite flowers, the other being cherry blossoms, or sakura (桜). * In Tsubasa, Toya also shows disdain for Syaoran as he does in Cardcaptor Sakura. * In Greek Dub, Toya's name was changed to Justin. * In the English version of Cardcaptor Sakura, Toya's name is mistranslated: his Japanese name is Tōya (or Touya). In Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, the correct translation is used. *He is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Cardcaptor Sakura and by Shinichirō Miki in Tsubasa Chronicle. In Cardcaptors, he is voiced by Tony Sampson, and by Kirk Thornton in The Sealed Card movie. He is voiced by Eric Vale in the English dubbed version of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. References Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters